Sakit Enggak Bro?
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Seganteng-gantengnya Asano atau Ren, Kanzaki tetep milih Sugino, kok.
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Sakit Enggak Bro?

.

.

"Ah, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan dunia percintaan, ya."

Ren menghela napas ketika melihat sahabatnya mengangkat bahunya, sebagai tanda 'aku tidak peduli'. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan kedua mahluk itu masih betah berada di dalam ruang OSIS. Ah—rupanya hanya Asano yang betah. Ren sebenarnya ingin pulang, apalagi ia punya janji dengan seorang siswi pukul lima nanti. Ia harus menghitung waktu untuk mandi, memilih pakaian, dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

Dan Gakushuu masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen, Ren hanya tidak tega ingin meninggalkannya sendirian, apalagi setelah rumor bahwa seorang perempuan berkapak berkeliaran di sekolah telah menyebar.

"Kupikir kau punya jadwal kencan setelah ini?" Tanya Asano, matanya masih tidak beralih dari tumpukan kertas.

Ren menggeleng. "Aku masih bisa, kok, hidup di sini. Lagipula, aku juga ingin memberimu beberapa saran untuk masa depanmu..."

"Masa depanku sudah terencana dan tertata rapi, Ren. Kau tidak perlu mengurusnya." Ujar Asano. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu jam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ren.

Ren memicingkan matanya. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah menentukan 'masa depanmu'?"

"Haaah?" Asano mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu—ah, aku paham..." Ia bergumam, Ren tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa belum." Asano melanjutkan, dan senyuman di wajah Ren memudar. Cukup mengecewakan.

"Kau tahu, Asano, kurasa dirimu sudah menjauh dari kata normal..." Ren memijit keningnya. Ia baru sadar kalau mengurusi hidup, masa lalu, dan masa depan Asano Gakushuu bukanlah perkara mudah, dan seharusnya ia hapus opsi itu dalam hidupnya. "Bukan maksudku kau menyukai sesama jenis, dan kau sudah pasti mengerti itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lalu apa?"

"Maksudku, bukankah sebaiknya kau mulai mencari perempuan yang dikira cocok untukmu?"

Asano merasa bodo amat dengan urusan percintaan. "Tidak penting."

Ren kembali melongo. Padahal Ren berpikir dengan wajah tampan, otak pintar, dan kekayaan yang benar-benar cukup, Asano bisa dengan mudahnya memikat hati perempuan-perempuan satu sekolah. Ah—ya, memang sudah, sih. Asano saja yang tidak mau. Ren bisa mengerti sahabatnya yang tidak mau asal pilih, tapi kadang, hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ayolah, siapa saja, pilih salah satu murid perempuan di sekolah ini."

Asano terdiam, memainkan pulpen di tangannya sembari berpikir. Ren tercengang. Rupanya Asano berbaik hati menuruti permintaannya! Ren bisa mendengar gumaman Asano dari tempatnya duduk.

Tapi lama-lama, Ren juga kelelahan. 10 menit berlalu sejak ia menanyakan siapa perempuan yang Asano pilih di sekolah ini. Ia menghela napas. Dirinya menyerah. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu—"

"Kanzaki Yukiko."

"WHUT."

Sok _nginggris_ memang, _ngalay_ lagi, tapi kaget tak terelakkan. Sudah murid dari kelas E, mana perempuan yang baru saja mau dia gebet. Ternyata justru dipilih Asano Gakushuu! Kalau Kanzaki disuruh memilih, sudah jelas Asano pilihannya. Ren tidak punya harapan lagi.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. "Baiklah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya begitu?"

"Iya, hanya begitu."

Suasana ruang OSIS kembali sunyi seperti sediakala. Jadwal kencan terlupakan. Kepala seorang Sakakibara Ren tergeletak di atas meja, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa 'aku sudah tidak ada harapan hidup'.

.

.

"Kalau Kanzaki- _chan_? Suka siapa di sekolah?"

Waktu itu, Ren dan Asano yang sedang berjalan-jalan di waktu luang (bukan kencan) tidak sengaja melihat Kanzaki, Kayano, dan Okuda yang kebetulan berjalan di trotoar yang sama dengan mereka, di depan mereka. Beruntung ketiga perempuan itu tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua lelaki ini. Ren dan Asano jadi bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, sih..." ujar Kanzaki, meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Tapi menurutku Sugino- _kun_ baik juga."

"O-Oh.. begitu, ya..."

"Kurasa Sugino- _kun_ menyukai Kanzaki- _chan_!"

"Begitukah?"

"Iya, lho! Buktinya..."

Pembicaraan selanjutnya tidak terdengar oleh Ren dan Asano. Sementara Kanzaki dan kawan-kawan terus berjalan, mereka berhenti di tempat. Asano terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, seperti biasa. Ren melongo. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Asano, seraya bertanya;

"Sakit enggak bro?"

.

 **~END~**

.

Asakanza enak juga, ya. Tapi Renkanza bagus juga... #dilema

Maka jadilah ff ini.

Tertanda,

Maicchi


End file.
